One Night Starts It All
by Kucy4ever
Summary: Kendall and Lucy slept together one night. Now, they are both wondering whether this night was the start of something new, or just a one-night stand. KUCY! Formerly "Kucy Love" Rewritten by Kucylover and anaBTRusher.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for sexual content and language

* * *

A/N: Hey! It's me anaBTRusher, the author of the Jendall story "Secret Life". So, I decided to rewrite this story along with Borilover, and I hope you guys like it! I will sign as ~Ana at the chapters I write! Now, on with the story! (Secret Life reference haha)

**Prologue**

Kendall's POV

The boys and I just got done singing "Cover Girl" and I was staring at the girl I wrote this song for, for most of the time.

Her name is Lucy Stone, the rocker chick that moved to the Palm Woods shortly after Jo left. That rocker chick had rocked my world, and she was so damn hot with her straight brown and red hair, with her floral dress and her leather jacket with yellow high heels. She got up and went away. I kept staing at her.

" Hello, Kendall, earth to Kendall" Carlos said to me mockingly while I snapped out of my trance. "Were you just staring at Lucy?" Logan asked.

" Pshh...uhh... Nooo. Why would you think that?" I said nervously, trying to seem totally cool.

"whatever you say Kendall, but we totally just saw you staring at her ass!" James added. It seemed like he was jealous, but whatever! He would forget about her in no time. I knew James Diamond really well, and he would jump from one girl to another in the speed of light!

However, it was true! I totally was staring at her ass, I just wanted her so badly! She seemed to bring the side of me Jo simply didn't. The bad boy one.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I quickly ran to the restaurant's bathroom, closing the door behind me, nervously playing with my hair. I tried playing it cool in front of kendall and the guys, but darn it! That guy made me lose my focus. That's right, I am talking about Kendall. I mean, I had winked at him and called dibs on him first, but he only seemed to be friendly. Now, however, he showed a bit of interest. Maybe he really had some feelings for me?

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. My dad and my mom were outside.

"Lucille" my dad said. His voice had a really strict tone, something I wasn't really fond of. Suddenly, his tone changed. "Your performance was great. Like that guy. What's his name, Randall?" he winked at me.

"Kendall" I replied. "And thanks, daddy, it means a lot to me" I exclaimed and hugged him. It really did. He was way too strict to actually accept my rock personality, so I was glad he now did.

I pulled out and smiled at him. I also hugged mom, who said: "Maybe we have really misunderstood you, dear. Not everyone can be a violinist in the Stone family. You help create some variety" and we both chuckled. It felt so nice to have finally been accepted by my parents for who I was.

They left after a while, as I also did. I took a taxi to the Palm Woods, though the guys had Gustavo pick them up. I just couldn't look at Kendall without blushing. God, what the fuck was wrong with me and all that stupid romantic shit?

When I finally arrived at my apartment, I sat on the couch and took a deep breath. I thought that maybe I would just forget about Kendall and all these stupid fantasies I had with him! But I was proved wrong. Plus, I had James stalk me like all the time, which was just as awful. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I saw that it was a text from Camille.

_Hey, I'm gonna throw a party tonight! Wanna come? The guys will be there! Pwetty pwetty please? *sad face*_

_Camille  
_

I sighed asI realized I would have to be there, so as not to disappoint her. Maybe I could come and do nothing. Or, do something.

I mean, it's a party, right? A makeout session won't be that big of a deal, right?

I quickly got up and flipped through my dresses. Oh, what the hell, I'm going to a party, not at the prom! I found a pair of perfect, torn black jeans, and a gray shirt with a black skull on it. I also found my favorite black and gray converse. Yep, party clothes are done!

I smiled. This party was definitely gonna be the best one.

* * *

Guys, sorry it is too short, but it's just the prologue! Wait until you see the rest! And, since it is M fiction, maybe I could be more graphic in my smut scene...What do you think?

REVIEW!

~Ana


	2. Chapter 2: The Party pt 1

Hey guys, Sarah (kucyrocks), so I'm going to write this chapter so tell me if you guys like it or not! So on with the story!

* * *

Lucy POV

I got my party clothes on and now I had to do my make up and my hair. I decided on dark purple and grey eyeshadow, mascara, and rebel-ish red lipstick, I had my hair straight as normal. I was ready for this party, although I was kind of unsure why Camille wanted to through this party, I think it was for the boys return from tour even though they have been back for almost 2 months now, but still no one threw them a party. I decided to text Camille to tell her I was ready.  
** To: Cam  
From: Luce  
Hey Cam im ready for the party... wat time do u want me to come over to help?  
**A few seconds later (more like 30 seconds later) Camille texted me back.  
** To: Luce  
From: Cam  
U don't have to come and help, but if u want to u can come now! :D  
**After that I text Camille saying I was coming over now, lucky she lives in 4J, right above the boy's room, so that wasnt a long walk. When I arrived at Camille's, she was putting chips in a bowl. "Hey Cam, what do you want me to help with?"

* * *

Camille POV

I was putting chips when I heard Lucy ask what she wanted to do to help. "How did you get in here?" I asked startled.

"You gave me an extra key, remember?"

No. "Oh ya. So umm... you can start helping by setting up drinks and everything like that." i said.

"Ok" She said happily, I already knew she liked Kendall, and she liked her too! I could tell by the way he stared at her while him, the guys, and Lucy were singing "Cover Girl" at the restaurant. BUt Lucy was so caught up with herself and Kendall she couldn't see that mostly everyone knew she liked Kendall and that Kendall liked her too.

* * *

30 minutes after Lucy and I had finished setting up, for the party, everyone started to arrive. First the guys, with their dates, Carlos and Carly (Jenifer-curly haired), James and Katie (as friends), Logan and me, and Kendall with nobody.

"Kendall, I told you to bring a date!" I yelled at him.

"Well...well..." he stuttered.

"Oh well, whatever, your going with Lucy then." I told him, Both, Lucy and him blushed, yup they totally like each other. My work here is done.

_ 30 minutes later_

I was looking for Lucy and Kendall, untill I found them in a corner kissing!

* * *

Kendall POV

Oh my fucking god! Lucy and i are talking and laughing together and next thing i know we are kissing!  
score! I thought, I've always loved Lucy she is everything ive ever wanted, i love her, not like, love. I love her more than Jo, also she and I had broken up and she is dating her co-star anyway so who fucking cares! I know for damn sure I don't! Lucy slipped her tongue in my moth, we fought for dominance, I won of corse. i was hoping that Lucy and I could have a relationship and have sex tonight but not a one-night stand. I hope Lucy wants and feels the same.

* * *

Hey its Sarah hope you guys liked it, sorry its short I ran out of ideas Ana will be writting the sex scene in the next chapter. PM me or Ana with your ideas or review your ideas anyway review! BTW james and katie go as friends there will be a oc for james or it will be the blond Jenifer later on after the sex scene. I love you all peace, dont forget to reveiw!

:D Kucy rules!

~Sarah~


	3. Chapter 3: THE Sex

new chapter! sex scene it is! ;)

AN: Hey, it's Ana with the much-awaited smut scene! So, we got no reviews for the previous chapters, which was too disappointing, cause we invested a LOT of time on them!

I am not good at smut, and I don't actually know how they do it, so excuse me if I am too innocent. (Sarah is helping)

On with the story!

Lucy's POV

Kendall was a pretty good kisser, and I was sure that he would be even better in bed. I felt him grip my waist, dragging me to Camille's bedroom. I fell on the bed, as I got lost in Kendall's eyes, whose piercing green color, now dark with lust, had got me paralyzed since the first time.

He then began sucking on my collarbone, leaving hickeys all over, while stroking my nipples with the one hand, and unzipping my pants with the other. He pulled off and I helped him get rid of his pants and his shirt, I now was in my thong. We both quickly took off our shoes, as Kendall bent down and took my thong off, while his tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

I gripped at his back as I began ripped off his boxers, and now we were both compleatly naked.

Kendal looked at me. "You sure you wanna do this, Luce?" he asked me, rubbing the back of his head. I nodded. "It is too late to stop. And don't be gentle, I'm a tough girl, I can take it and fuck me" I added, licking my lips. "I am not a sweet lil girl, Kenny"

"OKAY!" he said exsited. I could tell he was having an erection. Maybe I could please him a bit? I know I could.

Kendall was now hovering on top of me. I gripped his shoulders and made him roll over, so I was on top. I began leaving a trail of kisses down his bare chest, as I gently stroked his cock. He started heaving sighs as I approached his V point in his abdomen, only inches away from his manhood. I looked up and saw that his eyes were shut, as he begged me for more.

"Wait until you see the rest" I said as I went even lower and was now hovering between his legs.

Kendall POV

Oh my god, this felt so fucking good. My eyes were tight shut, as I was waiting for that special moment…

"Ahh Lucy!" I moaned as she took my entire length in at once, her tongue never stopping moving around.

I felt like a wave of electricity rode through me. I had had sex with Jo, but it was way too…tender, she was so small, she didnt like it rough like lucy did. This was pure bliss.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach, I was about to cum right in her mouth, as Lucy was bobbing her head like crazy. I slowly caught her face in my hands and she looked up, her mouth leaving my cock.

"I'm not gonna cum in your throat, Luce" I said as I threw her onto the pillows, so now I was on top. I was gonna show her what having sex with THE Kendall Knight was like. THE school's pretty boy and THE school's bad boy.

Lucy POV

I did nothing, but lie on the bed. Kendall started kissing me all the way down to my stomach, and then he began playing games with his tongue on my clit. I felt an orgasam building up, as I cried his name, throwing my head back. I came, seconds later, as Kendall's lips were now on mine. "What's the matter, Lucy? You're not the only master of sex around here" he smirked as his head rested on my shoulder, his tip right before my entrance. He slowly entered me, and began thrusting, his speed slowly increasing. I gripped his shoulders, as we were both moaning at the sensation. "Fas-fas-fast-faster, Kendall, faster and harder, I told you don't be sweet"  
He went faster and harder as I asked, I could tell he had never been that fast before, as beads of sweat had dripped down his forehead in the first minute. His eyes were now shut again, his focus on sending me over the edge. Suddenly, he stopped, and placed my legs over his shoulders, which resulted in even more pleasure. Thrust for thrust, we reached our orgasams and came almost together, as he rolled over to my side on the bed. Luckily, I was on the pill, and he had come inside of me, so there were no stains on the sheet.  
Now, only our breaths could be heard, as he looked at me. "How do we tell the others?" I asked. He smiled. "We don't" as he kissed me passionately. "But we need to get dressed" he said, as I nodded and quickly put on my clothes. We cuddled next to each other, wondering what had actually brought us together this special night.

AN: So, here is my first complete smut! I don't really know how people do it, so I used some ideas from previous smut fics. I even blushed at some point! I know it sucked, but anyways!

**A/N: this is Sarah (Kucylover) i rewrote the smut so tell us what you guys think love you all peace.**

REVIEW!

~Ana

:D Sarah:D


	4. Chapter 4: Afterwards

**a/n: hey peeps it Sarah! I know Ana and I haven't updated in a while and we are extremely sorry. This chapter is going to be short but the next chapter is going to be really long, I promise. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Kendall's POV:

Lucy and I walked out of Camille's bedroom together, hand and hand, and Logan punched me in the face!

"Dude, what the hell? What what that for?" I let go of Lucy's hand and clenched my fist.  
"Your fucking cheating on Jo!" Logan screamed at me.  
"Your still dating Jo! You told me you guys broke up!" Lucy said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Logan! Jo and I fucking broke up, you were fucking there too! Lucy, Jo and I broke up. I swear!" I true to clear things up.  
"You sure?" Lucy asked unsure.  
"Luce, I would never hurt you"  
"Ok" Lucy said.  
She ran up to me and gave me a big kiss. "What happened to we don't tell them, Luce?" I asked her.  
"Looks like I wanted to show them, so technically we didn't tell them, we showed them." She laughed and I kissed her on the nose.

I walked Lucy back to her apartment, I wanted to stay but then I got a text from Katie:

**_To: Big Brother_**  
**_From: Little Sis_**  
**_Mom wants you home. Now!_**

I texted her back gave Lucy a kiss then left

* * *

Lucy's POV:  
I woke up this morning running into the bathroom puking. I found it weird considering I didn't drink at all. Shit! I thought.  
After I finished puking all my fucking guts out, I texted Kendall

**_To: hot thing_**  
**_From: sexy bitch_**  
**_I need you to come over here now with 2 packages of pregnancy tests! NOW!_**

Within a few minutes Kendall texted me back

_**To:sexy bitch**_  
_**From:hot thing**_  
_**I thought you were on the fucking pill!**_

I quickly replied saying the shitty pill doesn't always work

* * *

After about an hour and a half, Kendall showed up with 2 boxes of pregnancy test. As soon as he gave them to me I grabbed them, ran into the bathroom and took 4 tests.  
I sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then the results came... I looked at all the test.  
"Kendall!" I shouted for him.  
He can into the bathroom and we both said.."SHIT!"

* * *

**Hey peoples cliffy mwhahahahahahahmwhahahahahhaahmwhahahahhAhahahah  
:D Sarah :D**


End file.
